No One Better
by Di Michelle
Summary: Ever wonder why Remus made Harry Teddy's Godfather? Here's how I think it happened.


_A/N I always wondered what made Remus decide that he wanted Harry to be Teddy's godfather and convincing Tonks. This story is how I think it happened._

Disclaimer: I ain't rich or British.

Remus Lupin was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He looked down at the small bundle in his arms. His son. His SON. He was holding the most precious thing he ever had a part in creating. He couldn't have smiled any bigger if he had tried. He looked over at his wife. She was lying on the bed looking exhausted.

"Dora he's wonderful."

She smiled. "He looks like you."

"Funny I think he looks like you."  
She looked over to where she noticed his steadily changing hair. "Well, maybe he takes a bit after me." She grinned.

Remus smiled, Teddy's hair had been black, now it seemed to be turning ginger. Yep no doubt about it. He definitely took after Dora.

Staring into his son's eyes, Remus' mind began to wander. He was so happy to have Teddy, but with the world in the state it was in, he couldn't help but worry. With Voldemort's whereabouts unknown, and the wizarding world living in a constant state of fear, Remus began to wonder what he and Dora had done bringing an innocent child into this war torn world.

Teddy yawned widely and started making sucking motions. Knowing that he couldn't aid his son in his problem, Remus handed Teddy to his mother. She put him into position and began to nurse.

Staring at the beautiful sight of his wife feeding their son, his thoughts once again became troubled. Would he be able to watch his son grow? Would he be there the first time Teddy saw platform 9 ¾? Would he and Dora watch him graduate Hogwarts, watch Teddy marry and have kids of his own? True the future was always unpredictable, but these days with the fate of the wizarding world resting in the hands of two wizards and one witch, barely of age, who knew what would happen?

_Harry_. Had it only been mere months before that Remus had fought with him at Grimmauld Place? Remus had been so scared and shocked when he first found out Dora was pregnant. Remus had wanted to protect Nymphadora and Teddy. He thought that they would have been better off without him. He recalled Harry's words to him about James, _"I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid, actually."_

"Well James, I'm sticking with them, but what if something should happen to me or Dora or both? What will happen to Teddy?" Remus thought to himself. Suddenly the answer became crystal clear, Harry. Harry would…of course! Now, all he had to do was convince Dora.

"Dora?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Tonks asked tiredly.

"What would you think about Harry being Teddy's Godfather?"

Tonks looked thoughtful. "Not that I don't think that's a good idea, Remus, I'm just wondering. What made you consider Harry?"

"You and Teddy have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life Dora, but while I'm at the best point in my life, the wizarding world is in turmoil. We are at war and we have no idea how long it will be and who will survive. If something should happen to you or me or both of us, I know Harry would make sure Teddy is taken care of. If something should happen to us, Harry would be the one person who would understand what Teddy would go through growing up without parents. Harry would make sure that Teddy was loved, taken care of, and he would make sure Teddy would know the kind of people we were. He would make sure Teddy would understand that we fought and died in this war for him."

Tonks nodded. "I completely agree. Harry would be the perfect Godfather for Teddy."

Remus smiled and bent down to kiss Tonks. "I love you and I love Teddy. Thank you for agreeing to let Harry be his Godfather. Speaking of which, I had better go ask him."

He bent down and pressed a kiss to Teddy's forehead. "I will see you soon, Teddy. I'd better go officially get you a Godfather."

After kissing his wife one more time, Remus left to go Shell Cottage. He had an important question to ask Harry Potter.

A/N: I realize I referred to Tonks as both Tonks and Dora, but I was trying to come from Remus' point of view and he called her Dora. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Please review! Whether they be good or bad they always make my day! Come on, you know you want to. : )


End file.
